


Lullaby

by DarkEmb3r



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmb3r/pseuds/DarkEmb3r
Summary: 3 times Bucky walks in on Steve asleep, and one time Steve walks in on the cutest sight ever.





	Lullaby

Bucky slipped the key into the keyhole, twisting it to unlock the door. Turning the doorknob he pushed the door open and headed down the hallway of their tiny apartment. He stepped into the kitchen, where a cold cup of tea lay on the counter. Frowning he poured the cup out and headed towards the room. “Steve? Where are you?” A few moments of searching led him to the living room. In mere moments his gaze landed on a figure on the couch. A soft smile crossed his face as he stared at the man on the couch. The man’s left leg was tucked up to his chin, right arm resting under his head with his left hand pressed just below his arm. The sunlight streamed in from the nearby window, setting his blonde hair alight. A small chuckle left Bucky, and he pulled out his phone, snapping a picture before going to grab a blanket and cover the man up. Placing a gentle kiss to his forehead he whispered, “Sleep well Steve,” before going to the kitchen and cleaning up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky let out a sigh as he entered their apartment, arms laden with bags from his most recent store trip, this time for supplies for their new kitten Tessa. Heading down the hall, he made a quick stop in the kitchen to drop off the cat food before heading to the bathroom and setting the litter box up. He then headed to the living area and froze when he saw the sight that awaited him.   
Steve laid on the couch, Tessa curled on his chest asleep. His right arm was resting across his stomach and a small smile was stretched across his face. His left leg hung over the edge of the couch, his right leg stretched out with his calf down hanging off the too small couch. Tessa shifted, snuggling closer to his chin. Bucky couldn’t resist the smile that crossed his face. Grabbing a blanket he covered Steve up and got to work on setting up the kitten supplies, a smile gracing his face the whole time as an unusual sense of peace permeated the air.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of dealing with Tony Stark, Bucky was more than ready to go home and sleep. As he entered the apartment he noticed the soft sound of music coming from the living room. Figuring he could and check on Steve first, he headed to the living room. Papers and art supplies were scattered everywhere, and in the midst of it all lay Steve, left arm thrown across his face. His right hand rested at his side, a pen just barely past it. A pad of paper lay next to him, drawing side up.   
Bucky moved forward, bending to pick up the notebook. Looking at the drawing he smiled. Steve was drawing the first sunset they had seen together after they’d moved in together. He gently set it down before cleaning up the living room. Steve was still asleep when he finished and, rather than leaving him on the rather uncomfortable floor, Bucky knelt down to pick him up. With a grunt Bucky stood up, holding Steve bridal style, and headed to their room. He laid him down on the bed before climbing in next to him. He wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him close. In moments he was asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve headed to the door, glad his mission was over. He couldn’t wait to sleep in his bed again. Couldn’t wait to see Bucky, or Tessa. Stepping inside his apartment he headed to the bathroom. He showered, changed into some sweats. He then headed to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of sweet tea and then headed into the living room. He paused when he saw the sight before him.  
Bucky lay curled on the couch, an open book lay on the floor next to the couch. His right arm was tucked between his head and the arm of the couch, in his left lay Tessa, snuggled into the crook of his elbow. His hair was falling into his face and a serene look rested on his normally frowning face. Steve chuckled softly, grabbing a blanket and covered him up before kissing Bucky’s cheek and heading to bed. He slept fairly well, and Bucky came in with Tessa a few hours later. Both of them curled up, snuggling as close as they could to Steve. And that’s how the little family slept for the next five hours.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology to everyone who read The End of the Line.  
> I felt really bad about writing and posting that because that was a super painful story. So I wrote some fluff. (Which, honestly, I'm not that good at.) I hope y'all can forgive me!


End file.
